


Day 228 - Too much

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [228]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Humor, Love, M/M, Sherlock has no gag reflex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>He was going to die while being masterfully deep throated by Sherlock Holmes. On a Wednesday.</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 228 - Too much

He was going to die while being masterfully deep throated by Sherlock Holmes. On a Wednesday. What a way to go.

“Oh God, stop. Sher... stop!”

Sherlock stopped. He raised his head and his face showed insecurity and rejection before he was able to rearrange it into his usual expression of detached nonchalance.

“Not good?”

“Too good.” John was still busy trying to get his breath back but he moved his hand from Sherlock’s hair to his lips and gently ran his thumb over them.

“I... fuck. I’m so turned on, I can’t come. I think my heart might explode before my balls though.”

Sherlock looked at him for a few seconds, then nodded once and crawled into John’s lap. 

“Do me,” he whispered and leaned down to kiss John.

John wrapped his fingers around his lover’s cock and watched him arch into the touch. Sherlock was always beautiful, but lost in a haze of lust he was radiant. It didn’t take long for Sherlock to shake apart in John’s arms and after that Sherlock barely had to touch him and he followed with a strangled shout.

“I take it you don’t want to do this again?”

“Are you crazy? Of course I do. Even if it kills me.”

Sherlock chuckled, “That would certainly count as ‘going out with a bang’.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'moaning'.  
> Atlin also said (on a different occasion): "Here's an odd one (porn? not porn?) one of 'em can't come. Drunk? A little bit of erectile dysfunction? What do they do/say/think?"  
> I decided to mix the two.
> 
> Prequel to [Deep Throat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/637166)


End file.
